Olivia Peterson
Olivia Peterson is the main villainess from the 2017 Lifetime film, Wicked Moms Club. She is the president of the PTA of a high school attended by her daughter, Chelsea, and her best friend Paige (daughter of main protagonist Mandy). She was portrayed by Ashley Wood. History Olivia Peterson portrays herself as a perfect and flawless mother, but she does so to mask her true evil nature. She controls Chelsea and forces her to participate in gymnastics at school, doing so mostly to make herself look good in the eyes of other mothers. Olivia's controlling nature has prompted Chelsea to post blogs about the torment she suffers in an attempt to be perfect. Olivia is also revealed to be a cruel bully; using her power and status to blackmail others into kowtowing to her, only to ruin their lives when they (in her mind) cross her. She had believed that her husband, Beau, was having an affair with Ginny, and despite proven claims that there was no affair, Olivia stuck to her beliefs and destroyed Ginny--to the point that Ginny committed suicide in the film's very first scene. She also tormented Suki (a fellow PTA mother), who had suspected that Olivia was embezzling funds but couldn't prove the claim. In the film, Olivia acted as a friend to Mandy, who was new to the town after Paige was kicked out of her former school, and played up the persona in front of fellow moms Colleen and Reyna. Once Paige outshined Chelsea in gymnastics, the evil Olivia began sabotaging both her and Mandy, beginning with setting up Mandy with Ellis (who was separated--not fully divorced--from his wife), and later branding Mandy as a homewrecker by claiming that she was having an affair, while also vandalizing her home. She also set up Paige as a drug user, having her drug test tampered with so she would be kicked off the gymnastics team. Olivia planted drugs in Mandy's car and sent Colleen's police officer husband, Jim, to take her into custody. Mandy had suspected that Olivia was tormenting her, and Olivia's villainy was revealed by both Suki and Chelsea. It was after the latter revealed herself as the writer of the blog that she and Mandy worked together to expose Olivia, and in the film's climax, what was supposed to be a slide presentation turned into Chelsea revealing how her callous mother's controlling behavior has tormented her. Olivia denied her daughter's claims and accused Mandy of paying Chelsea to hurl the accusations, but it was at that moment that Mandy encouraged those in attendance to stand up to Olivia's bullying, which many did. The villainess claimed that everything she did was for her daughter, and after realizing that she was on the verge of defeat, Olivia attempted to deliver a slap to Mandy--only to strike Jim instead. Jim (also tired of Olivia's bullying) handcuffed and arrested Olivia, who vowed revenge as she was taken away. Gallery Olivia Peterson 2.png Olivia Peterson 3.png Olivia Peterson 4.png Category:Control Freaks Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Parents Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers